


Of Dinner and Intentions

by KathoraKiryu



Series: Expectations and Reality [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Christmas, Skank Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathoraKiryu/pseuds/KathoraKiryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has no idea what to expect from Kurt Hummel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dinner and Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! Seems like I can only write fluff. Oh well! If you like this please let me know and let me know what you want to see next with the boys. :)

Blaine closed the door as quietly as possible and leaned his head forward, forehead resting against the wood as he tried to fight the dopey grin off his face. He wanted to look at least slightly more normal before he had to face his family, but it was no use. The memory of Kurt's lips against his was still too fresh on his mind. His cheek was still tingling from where his boyfriend had kissed him adieu. _His boyfriend._

Blaine had a boyfriend, that fact alone caused his smile to widen. He bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep in the squeal that was building in him inside.

Kurt Hummel. Breathtaking, badass, magnificent Kurt, was his boyfriend! Blaine didn't even know where to begin anymore. One moment he had thought Kurt was forever out of his reach, that he would have to admire Kurt's courage to be himself, his strength to be who ever he wanted to be, and his dangerous beauty from afar forever. The next moment Kurt was touching him gently, flirting as if it was nothing new, kissing him. Blaine had never expected that maybe he wasn't the only one looking, that just maybe Kurt had been watching him. Wanting him.

The sound of a throat clearing behind him shook Blaine out of his thoughts. He took a moment, still leaning against the door, to try and reign in the out of control smile on his face again. One more deep breath and he turned slothfully to see who was behind him.

The Anderson's were part of upper middle-class America, never lacking but choosing to be wise with the money they did have. So, while Blaine never thought of his family as "wealthy" per-say, he did know that they were better off than most, living in a two story home that had more room than they really needed. The front door opened into a hallway with a staircase to the left and the living room to the immediate right. As Blaine turned away from the door his eyes landed on his mother, who sat perched on the couch beside Nana. Both held steaming mugs of what Blaine assumed was coffee and seemed to be on the verge of laughter. The curtains behind them, which faced out into the front yard and across the street to the Hummel's home, were swaying suspiciously.

"Good morning, Mom, Nana." Blaine kissed his mom on the cheek and tried to make a quick exit before she spoke again.

"You seem to be in a good mood, hmm? What could have caused that?" Pam said, her tone sounding weird for some reason making Blaine's insides squirm with unease. Maybe they they knew what had happened, that he had lied about Kurt.

"Maybe he slept well, Pam."

"Or maybe he is still so full from yesterday's feast, Nana." Pam's eyes sparkled, her face trying to contain a smile. Nana wasn't even trying to hide it. She smiled and winked at Blaine.

"No, I don't think that's quite it."

Pam took a sip out of her mug. Maybe they would let him off the hook. "No, no, I think it was most definitely that kiss that has my son smiling like he received a lifetime supply of free bow ties."

Or not. Heat flooded Blaine's face as he realized they had been watching, though he felt relief at the same time. His deception was still hidden.

"MOM! I can't believe you guys were spying on me!" Blaine protested through the blush which caused them to lose what ever control they had had up to that point and laugh, full and hard.

"You are just too cute, sweetie! That little dance? Adorable. I bet Kurt is halfway in love with you already." Nana said through her laughter.

"I am going to my room, ok?"

"Oh, Bee! You are adorable! And Kurt! He's coming over tonight, right?" Blaine nodded. "Oh, and at some point we are gonna have to have a talk about why you hid him from us, ok." Guilt flooded him. He hadn't thought about this.

"Yes, mom." Pam just smiled at him and made a shooing motion.

"Go on, then."

Blaine bounded up the stairs two steps at a time. Shutting his door, he slipped out of his shoes and plopped onto the bed. He couldn't get his face to stop smiling, warmth spreading through his body. So this is what it must feel like to have a boyfriend. Someone to touch and be with and flirt with and kiss.

Oh, god! Blaine had had his first kiss. With Kurt Hummel.

If anyone asked him later, he would adamantly deny the loud squeal that could be heard throughout the house and the victory dance- more of a victory "rolling around"- that accompanied it.

Releasing a sigh, Blaine stared up at the ceiling as he thought of all the times he had dreamed this day would come, not just having a boyfriend, but that person being Kurt. Blaine had admired him for so long, being his neighbor, sitting behind him in French and near enough to touch in Glee. It's not that Blaine's a stalker or anything. It's that Kurt just stands out.

Blaine remembers when he first heard Kurt sing in glee, amazing voice and attitude to match. He'd imagined that Kurt had been singing only to him, no one else, and that the wink was meant for his eyes. There had been hundreds of moments throughout the past year alone with Kurt -little interactions, shared projects, etc- that his mind had turned into fantasy story. He knew this was nothing but that, a fantasy, reading too much into things.

And yet?

Kurt had kissed him, called him boyfriend, was coming for dinner...

Blaine shot up abruptly, his head spinning a little from the change in altitude. Kurt was coming for dinner! Kurt, with his reputation for saying whatever he felt whenever he felt it about whomever he wanted, was coming to dinner to meet his family. Oh, crap, crap, crap.

What would he say when they asked questions? They hadn't even been dating a few hours yet! Blaine didn't even know what Kurt's intentions were at all. The only thing he had said was that he was cute, but what does that even mean?

Blaine knew what he wanted. Kurt was breathtaking, his confidence, his presence, his hidden kindness. But what was Kurt getting from this, what did he want? Blaine was a nobody! A push-over, overachieving nerd who could sing sure, but what was that worth? He had unruly hair he hated and wasn't that attractive, not in a Kurt Hummel kind of way.

So, what was tonight even? Was Kurt just playing him and coming to make a fool of Blaine in front of his family who just want the best for him? What if Blaine had misunderstood everything Kurt had said. Oh, god. What if they weren't even dating and it was all in his head?

That kiss.

There had been that kiss and Kurt had smiled and said he would see him later. Surely that wasn't faked, right?

"I guess we'll see in a bit." He muttered out loud to himself. He grab a book off his night stand to distract himself. If nothing else, tonight would be interesting.

 

\------------------------------------

 

By the time the doorbell rang at precisely 7pm, Blaine had showered, changed three times, and positioned himself on the couch so that he would be the first to the door.

"I got it!" He hollered. Swallowing his nerves down, he pulled the door open quickly.

Blaine had done his best to prepare himself for the sight of Kurt, really he had, but nothing can prepare you for actually standing in front of him. It wasn't his clothes, which were edgy, dark and sinfully tight, or his piercings, or his hair with it's streaks of white. No, the thing that got blaine was his smile, small but real, his eyes, playful and beyond blue. Kurt looked real and relaxed. And that was heart stoppingly beautiful.

"Hi there, cutie." Kurt said, amusement clear in his voice. "Gonna keep staring, cause if so, I might as well charge." Blaine, incredibly smart and charming blaine, gulped like a fish. Kurt laughed, and sweet god what a pleasant sound. "So you gonna let me in?"

"Yeah, yes, yes. Uh, welcome to my uh house." He stepped to the side to allow Kurt room to walk into the house. There was plenty of room, but for some reason Kurt's arm grazed across Blaine's thighs causing Blaine to jump which just made Kurt smirk.

"Is that Kurt, Bee?" Pam's voice called from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mom." Blaine called back. His insides felt like a mess. Turning back to Kurt he cleared his throat and lowered his voice. "Um, so we didn't talk about this, but they think we have been dating for a bit and-" He was cut off abruptly when Kurt took a sudden step closer, placing his left hand on the wall beside Blaine's head, pinning Blaine against the wall without actually touching him. Blaine was sure even his parents could hear his heart beating.

"Cutie. We did talk about this, remember?" Kurt eyes were intent on Blaine's. He couldn't look away even if he had wanted to, which he didn't. "I don't do lying. So we don't need to get our 'stories straight'. It wouldn't be a 'straight' story anyway." The joke caught Blaine off guard and he laughed. Kurt seeming pleased with himself, pushed off the wall and walked toward where voices could be heard in the dining room. "Come on, cutie." He called over his shoulder.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Blaine followed not knowing what in the world to expect.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

It took forty-minutes for everything to go wrong.

The Andersons had received Kurt well, if not with a little too much excitement on Pam's part and teasing on Nana's. The appropriate inquiries after Kurt's dad were made, his health and whatnot, Kurt answered favorably and dinner progressed well from there. In fact, Blaine had begun to breath normally, the squirm settling a little in his stomach. That is until he felt a hand brush up his thigh and his stomach squirmed all anew.

Kurt's face when Blaine glanced over was the mask of perfect innocence.

Eventually the family did begin to ask Kurt more personal questions pertaining to their "relationship." Blaine managed to intercept them all, a task he felt he did fantastic at if he said so himself. It wasn't that he thought Kurt would give away his lie or anything, it was that he had no idea what would come out of his mouth, how vulgar or crude. Oh, god! What if he mentioned Blaine's "ass" or heaven forbid any sex thing.

So Blaine become a buffer. No one seem to think anything at all about the vague answers he was giving or that Kurt only nodded after Blaine finished.

Blaine chose not to acknowledge the growing suspicious looks he was definitely not getting from Kurt.

All in all, dinner was a success in his book, tiring but a success for sure. It was his father's idea to move things to the living room and begin unpacking the decorations for the Christmas tree. It was kind of a big deal in the Anderson house; Blaine was secretly thrilled Kurt was gonna be apart of it, even not knowing really his full intentions. It was this warming yet concerning thought that distracted him enough to ruin everything.

"So Kurt, what first attracted you to our little Bee?" Blaine snapped his head up and stared at Nana. Crap! It had been too direct, there was no way he could answer and not look weird. Here it was. Oh, god, oh god.

"Actually? It was his smile," Kurt was saying, "and then I heard him sing. Your 'bee' has some pipes on him."  
Kurt's smile was smug, but there was no denying the rosiness to his cheeks.

That was...unexpected.

"Awe! Yes, he does. Blaine, honey, close your mouth." Pam said her smile teasing. Blaine found that indeed his mouth was hanging open. snapping it shut he turned his attention quickly to box of ornaments he was unpacking in front of him.

Did Kurt really mean that? How could he?

A shoulder bumped into his gently, Kurt getting his attention. One eyebrow was raised in a question, but Blaine was unsure what he was asking. Kurt's graze was captivating and Blaine found it hard to look away. It was his father's voice that finally broke the moment.

"Blaine, will you and Kurt run up to the attic and grab that last box. I knew I forgot something."

"Yeah, Dad. Be right back."

"Oh and watch out for an mistletoe." Kurt's laughter was nice even if he was embarrassed by his family.

They walked quietly up the stairs and through the house, Blaine's head a buzz with questions and doubts. He didn't notice Kurt step in front of him and stop completely, creating a little collision, Blaine only staying upright by Kurt's hands on his arms.

"Ok, enough. You are being weird, and not your normal cute brand of weird." Kurt's eyes narrowed. "So, tell me, what has kept you so uptight all night and not letting me get a word in edgewize, cutie?" He seemed genuinely curious with an undertone of actually irritated.

Not really knowing what to say, Blaine bit his lip. Where would he even start? Kurt released a sigh.

"Anderson. What is-"

"Did you mean it?" He blurted.

"Mean what?"

"That you- uh- liked my smile?"

"Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?"

"I don't know. It was just, I didn't expect that. I mean I thought for sure, with the way you and your friends are and talk and like it would have been something else and like you've been touching me all night and what was that even and-"

"Blaine. Breath."

"Yeah. Ok." His eye's found a spot on the wall behind Kurt very interesting, anything to keep him for looking at those blue eyes which were surely laughing at him. His cheeks felt flushed and really, if Kurt had been serious at all about being his boyfriend, Blaine doubted he would want to be now.

"Oh." Kurt held out the sound. "I think I understand." He spoke softly, then backed Blaine up slowly till his back was against the wall. Kurt must how a thing for walls and crowding Blaine's space. Kurt leaned in close enough for Blaine to smell his shampoo -maybe coconut? His next words were spoken directly into his ear. "You thought I'd mention how I noticed that fuckable ass in the obscene red pants? Or maybe how I love watching your arms in those tight little polos you are so fond of? Or maybe how I can't stop thinking about that kiss this morning when you tried to swallow my tonsils? How I can't help wondering how dirting you'll be in the sack cause you should as hell look like you will, cutie. " Blaine wasn't sure what breathing was anymore. How could he do anything but listen as Kurt went on and on getting dirtier as he went. His blood had rushed south of the border. His knees felt weak.

Kurt pulled back until they were eye to eye again. "As much as all that is true, it's also true that I saw your smile first, that your voice can make me melt like chocolate and that I like more than just your body, Blaine. I'm not gonna repeat that so remember it. Got it?"

Blaine nodded numbly. "You actually want to be my boyfriend then?"

"Wait you think I didn't?" He nodded again, a little shocked at the hurt that flashed in Kurt's eyes before it was replaced with exasperation. "I thought I made this clear this morning. Looks like you do need a reminder."  
Before Blaine could say another thing lips crashed into his, hot and insistent. Pleasure burst through his chest, tingling down his spine to his toes as Kurt sucked Blaine top lip into his mouth. Blaine could kiss Kurt forever, he decided.

They did still need air, however and Blaine gasped a lungful when they parted. He gazed awed up at Kurt who, Blaine was happy to know, looked just as breathless.

"You really can be an idiot." Kurt huffed a laugh. "I have been trying to flirt and woo you for ages. Are you really that oblious?"

Blaine was too amazed to be offended. "Really?"  

"I thought you got that this morning. But let me make things completely crystal." His hand slipped into Blaine's hand, fingers tangling together. "Blaine Anderson. Nerd and Gleek. I would like to spend more time with you, and yes, kiss you more. Will you please be my boyfriend? Then maybe I can come have dinner without you freaking out on me? What do you say, cutie?"

The was only one word. "Yes."

Kurt's smile was smug until it faded. "Also know that I don't say things lightly. I like you, cutie. Got it?"  
A nod. "Good. Now, boyfriend, how long do you think we can make out till they come looking?"

Turns out, it was five minutes. Five wonderfully, glorious minutes. Worth it even if they spent the rest of the night being teased mercilessly by the Anderson household. At least he had his boyfriend at his side, and another kiss goodnight. 


End file.
